Secret Message
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: If it comes to choosing between two people, always pick the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have ever noticed the second. x Delena!


Hello again. :) So this fic popped into my head after continuous amounts of super hard thinkage. I do believe it came out fairly well, considering my lack of concentration. But anyways, enough with the big words. Read and review! :) Thank you!

Summary: If it comes to choosing between two people, always pick the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have ever noticed the second.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diairies. :(

* * *

><p>It was alittle late in the day when Elena first recieved the anonymous letter. It wasn't anything particularly fancy. Nothing like an invitation to a ball of some sort. It was a white simple envolope with her name on it in slight cursive. Somewhere in the back of her mind told her not to open it, that it could be a death trap waiting to happen, but she just couldn't shake the twisted feeling of wanting to know what was inside. It surely wasn't another episode of NCIS where Tony Dinozzo opens a letter and a white powdery substance flies out and the whole building goes under lockdown. No, it was just a simple letter addressed to her from possibly a late relative or some friend she use to know. It couldn't have been someone out to get her.<p>

Elena shook her head with a small laugh. "Ridiculous."

Thinking it was one of the two, she easily slid her finger under the fold and just as she was about to rip it open, a voice was heard at her doorway.

"Ah, there you are Miss. Gilbert."

Gasping lightly, Elena spun around and slammed her hands together behind her back. A shocked and ashamed look flashing over her face fleetingly, before being replaced by a loving look at seeing her dear boyfriend. Shoving the letter within her back pocket, Elena dashed over to Stefan into his awaiting arms, their lips locking the moment she was there.

How long had it been since she had been able to hold and kiss her boyfriend like this without interference? Feeling his tounge slide along the length of hers, she surmised it's been far too long. His arms felt so nice wrapped around her waist, that she momentarily felt like the world had faded around them both. It was only when they heard a throat being cleared behind them that their mutal fantasy was broken. Breaking apart, alittle too fast, Elena glanced over Stefan's shoulder, fury in her eyes for having been interrupted.

"Hey now, don't glare at me. Ever heard of PDA little sister?" Jeremy bit out, his hands up in the arm.

Stefan chuckled amusedly and turned around, wrapping an arm around his girlfriends waist. That sure evaporated her rage rather quickly.

"Something you wanted, Jer?" Elena sighed, flashing a fake grin.

Jeremy smirked sardonically. "Oh, I don't know now. You've really hurt my feelings."

Glaring oncemore, Elena cursed under her breath, a certain person appearing in her mind.

"Stop acting like Da-" Elena gasped, a hand flying to her mouth to halt any other words from forming. Had she almost said _his _name?

Stefan glanced down at her spectically. If he had caught onto what she was about to say, he hadn't commented on it. Jeremy looked at her as well, but unfortunately for her, he couldn't quiet control himself.

"Stop acting like what?" He narrowed his eyes peculiarly.

Huffing under her breath with her cheeks stained a pretty pink, Elena wrenched herself out of her boyfriends hold and shoved Jeremy out of her room with much more force then what was intended. Stumbling out, Jeremy chocked out his next words;

"By the way, Jenna wanted me to letcha know that she'll be out for the next couple days!" He paused as the door was slammed in his face. "Something about spending time with Alaric at his place..?"

Elena nodded mutely to herself. She had vaguely recalled Jenna bringing this particular conversation up with herself sometime ago. With what everythings been going on nowadays, it seemed Jenna just wanted to get out of hell for a few moments, if that. And where better to escape then your vampire hunter boyfriend. (Not that she knew anything about that.)

On the other side of her door, Jeremy sighed irritably. "Goodluck Stefan. Baby sister is pmsing again." Jeremy muttered, luckily only Stefan caught that much, to which he chuckled to himself. "I'm heading out with Bonnie, don't wait up."

Not that she heard him or anything. Pacing around her room, she glared at everything that dare make eye contact with her.

"Honestly, who does he think he is? Little sister? I'm older then he is for Gods sake!" Elena vented, throwing her hands in the air in aggravation.

Stefan bobbed his head minutely. "That's Jeremy for you, apprently."

Halting her movements, Elena chanced a look at her door where he stood seconds beforehand and smiled gently. It was Jeremy. Her baby brother acting as her big brother. She supposed she couldn't be mad at him for that. Putting her thoughts of revenege out of her mind, Elena looked back at her boyfriend. She would worry about everything later. She was with Stefan now, and that was all that mattered. The letter in her back pocket seemingly forgotton for the moment as she found her way back into Stefans arms oncemore. Neither one noticing the tree branches moving ever so slightly outside her window.

* * *

><p>Groaning to herself, Elena stretched her body out like a feline until she heard the bones in her body pop. With the pressure relieved, she felt around the bed for the other body that she fell asleep with. When only feeling an empty space, Elena bolted up, whipping her head this way and that but found an abandoned room. Abruptly, she heard her bathroom sink running and the lone feeling inside of her vanished completely.<p>

Elena smiled to herself. So he had stayed afterall. As she had hoped to be greeted with the sincere and genuine face that was her love, Elena's smiled deflated.

"You really need to re-install more toilet paper." A muscline voice called out haughtly, scoffing his hands together and flashing a smirk down at her. "You're all out."

Her night just got a hell of alot worse. Realizing she only had her girl boxers on and a tank-top, Elena screamed. Even with clothing on, under _his _intense gaze, Elena felt unbearably naked. Yanking her sheets up to wrap around her form, she screamed even louder.

"AH, DAMON, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE? GET THE HELL OUT!"

Wincing visibly, Damon flashed in front of her, covering her mouth with his large hand.

"Though no one is here to hear you scream, please save your obnoxiously loud vocals for when I'm in your bed, hm?" He winked seductively at the end.

He was insufferable.

Not liking the fact that he was touching her, the intense heat pooling in between her legs, and the very noticable blush painted on her face, Elena bit his hand as hard as she could. Hopeing to aleast bruise his perfectly flawless body, (Ahem), but all her hopes were destroyed when he pulled back slowly and smirked that infuriating smirk of his.

"Oh, a biter are we?" He drawled lazily, bringing the bitten palm down her cheek gently. "Anything else I don't know about you, dear Elena?"

Elena glared daggers at the infuriating man. "Fuck off, Damon."

Damon shrugged casually. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

Ignoring his innuendo comments, she allowed the sheets to slip from her form to pool around her waist. Crossing her arms over her chest, she hissed. "Mind telling me what you want already?"

Damon chuckled darkly, leaning slightly closer. "Do you really wanna know?"

Elena gasped, appalled at the fact that he could sit here with her and speak such repulsive things. Was there absolutely no redeeming qualities about the elder Salvatore? Finding it somewhere within her, Elena pulled back her fist and launched it directly at his face. She just needed one good punch, just one. That was all she was asking for. Unfortunately, life wasn't entirely fair on her part. In a blur, his hand caught her fist in a single heartbeat. He grinned, baring his pearly whites.

"That was your fault, you walked right into that one." He surmised, shrugging briefly.

Yup, very much insufferable. Yanking her fist from his hand, Elena turned away with a huff. Steam clearly coming out of her ears. Shaking his head in amusement, Damon pushed himself off her bed. Unbeknowest to her, he had found a seat rather closely to her person. Maybe that's why she felt his hot breath fan against her face, her lips going dry. Flicking her tounge out, she began to moisten them while Damon's back was turned. Although being a vampire had its certain perks. He smirked to himself as he heard the apandage sneak out to trace the lengths of her perfect lips. (In his opinion.)

"By the way," Damon spoke, reaching into his pocket to pull out a white envolope. "I couldn't help but notice this in your pants pocket on the floor." He flashed the letter in her view, before retracting it to stare meaningfully down at the unopened letter. "Do you always leave your mail untouched?"

Elena regarded him coolly, masking her secret emotions carefully.

"Where's Stefan?"

The eldest vampire shook his head. Whispering, "That wasn't the answer I was looking for." She hadn't heard him.

Sighing under his breath, Damon carefully placed the letter in his pocket, before turning to her. "C'mon princess, get dressed. I'm taking you out."

Now officially freaked out, Elena gapped openly. Sure, Damon usually through himself boldly at her. But she never once heard him come straight out and ask her out. Was it not enough that she turned down every advance he sent her way? Was it not enough to know she wanted to be with _only _Stefan? His _brother_? Did Damon take one too many hits to the head?

But Damon merely rolled his eyes at her expression. "Something came up with Stef, so I offered to be a stand in. Seeing as how everyone else was busy, he didn't really see another opition. Hence why I'm currently here."

Elena rose a brow. And Damon had to clench his fist to stop himself from strangling the poor girl. Maybe he should have given her more time to wake up.

"We're not staying inside this house for the rest of the night. As much as inviting as your bed seems to be, I always take my ladies to dinner before viciously ravishing them." He shrugged. As if this was his way of casual talk.

Walking towards her door, he through a gentlemeny smile over his shoulder. Or as gentlemeny-like Damon Salvatore could get. "I've also taken the liberity of picking out your attire for the evening. The bathroom is all yours. I'll be in the living room waiting." And with one final wink in her direction, Elena was left to ponder how many ways she could attempt suicide before she could be stopped.

* * *

><p>She was going to murder him. The attempt of suicide had immediately left her mind as soon as she found out what she was going to be wearing in his presence. He had willingly gone out of his perverted way to buy her awhole new outfit. Looking herself over in the mirrior, Elena glared viciously. (As if the mirrior would break under her gaze.) He had bought her a strapless navy blue mini dress, with a black tied at the front and a pair of black stilettos to match. This was something her friend Caroline would drool over, but in her opinion, it was <em>way <em>too short and revealing for her liking. Especially if she was going to be around Damon for the evening.

There wasn't anyway for her to get out of all this. If she through on something else, Damon would undoubtedly force her to change. And after failing to get ahold of Stefan, Elena had given up all sense of hope. Hoping to aleast ruin the outfit, Elena through her hair into a high messy pony tail. Some strands falling out. Giving a once over look at her makeup kit, Elena decided against it. She didn't to woo Damon, and she hoped he wouldn't expect her to. Scoffing under her breath, she made her way out of the bathroom to meet up with disaster.

Oh how she was going to kill her dearest boyfriend for putting her through hell.

* * *

><p>As she descended the stairs, not at all graceful and ladylike, Damon whistled. "Well hello there beautiful." Giving a seductive wink.<p>

Elena groaned inwardly, clenching her hand around the banaster tightly, so that her knuckles grew white. Now all hope had been lost. If this was what she was going to have to put up with for the rest of the night, Elena was sure she'd going completely ballastic. Damon being her victim. (Or so to speak.)

"Let's just get this over with. I wanna go back to bed." She hissed lowly, moving past him to the door.

Damon smirked. "In that much of a hurry to get me in your bed, 'Lena?"

Elena merely gritted her teeth, walking stiffly out of the house with Damon hot on her tail. Flashing himself to his car, Damon held the door open for her. Not giving her thanks, she sat in the passanger seat, feeling as if she was about to vomit, she was that sick to her stomach. Already having closed her door, Damon smoothly glided into the driver seat.

Placing her seatbelt on, Elena stared straight ahead. "Do I even wanna know where we're going?"

Damon casually shrugged as he peeled from the curb. "Just a club in the next town over."

Elena gasped and whipped her head in his direction. "Tell me you're joking?"

A club. With Damon. That wasn't a good combination. Not when she was wearing close to nothing, and there was alcohol and dancing. No, she wouldn't have it. The moment she got a chance, she'd be gone. She was really going to murder Stefan, she wasn't even joking anymore. It was only when Damon started to laugh that Elena grew slightly tense and wide-eyed.

"Oh Elena, you're just too easy."

She narrowed his eyes at him.

"Stop messing around with me, Damon, I'm serious. Where are we going?" As in a after-thought, she held the door handle. "You don't tell me now, I'll jump out of the car faster then you can-"

Damon abruptly locked the car door. Not willing to take her threat lightly. Giving her a cool glance over, he sighed.

"Please Elena, can't you just trust me?"

She didn't have to think about that one and easily shook her head. "No."

Unfortunately, she missed the crest-fallen look Damon wore, and was gone too soon for her to decipher.

"Well then, looks like you're gonna have to start." He bit out coldly, keeping his irritated gaze on the road.

The rest of the trip was made in suffocating silence.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, are you sure that was a wise decision?" Bonnie asked carefully, seeing the youngest Salvatore's tense posture.<p>

Relaxing slightly, Stefan looked over to where Bonnie and Jeremy were bent over the grimoire. He began to think over her question earnestly. Not that she actually mentioned it, Stefan had to believe that he truly did make a horrible decision in letting Damon watch over Elena. Especially taking into high consideration of his brothers feelings for his girlfriend. And then there were the letters addressed specifically to Elena. There were countless of them, all with the same thing inside. To say it unsettled him was an understatement.

"No Bonnie, I don't think it wise." Stefan finally said, eyes downcasted. "But I couldn't have Elena getting involved in any of what we're doing. She's been through enough, don't you think?"

Jeremy looked up at that. "Honestly bro, I don't think we should be the one deciding what Elena should and shouldn't be getting involved in. It's her life." Jeremy tsked unpleastantly. "Ya know how I am when people make decisions for me."

Bonnie nodded in agreement, but said nothing further. Stefan merely scoffed.

"But that's _you _Jeremy. Elena's different." He tried reason, but even hearing himself say it, sounded abit too wrong for his taste.

Jeremy cocked his head to the side. "How so? She's only your girlfriend, she's _my _sister. I think I would know how she'd feel about being left out on a serious matter."

Stefan made to retort, but Bonnie quickly stood up between the men. "Can we please not argue about this right now? As much as you're right Jeremy, Stefan also has a point. Even though she should know, even though she has a _right_ to know," Bonnie gave Stefan a look, before finishing, "It's too late now. Damon's probably already taken her out, it doesn't matter now."

Stefan nodding in slight understanding. He could give her that much he assumed.

"Afterall," He spoke, low and even. "This will be their last night together."

Both Bonnie and Jeremy shared a regretful look.

* * *

><p>"Olive Garden?" Elena commented with slight suprise. Watching as body after body piled into the quiet expensive restaurant all giddylike.<p>

Damon merely grabbed her hand, intertwinning their fingers and started to maneunver around the vast amounts of bodies.

"Were you expecting a club?" He playfully joked, nudging her slightly.

Elena, blushing a few different shades of red, looked away, allowing Damon to escourt her inside. (Where the line wasn't much better then outside.)

"It's going to take us forever to get a seat in here, Damon." Elena whispered, eyeing everyone around her and the people eatting and chatting amoungst themselves.

Damon scoffed, "You don't think very highly of me, do you?"

When finally reaching the podium, a woman looked up, her bored expression giving away her unpleastantries. She looked to be about in her mid-20s, her short bleach blonde hair not at all attractive on her person. Obviously not her color as her forest green orbs flashed at Damon suddenly in desire. Straightening her posture, she flipped her short hair out of her face.

"How may I help you sir?" She breathed lowly, leaning slightly closer.

Faintly, Elena felt Damon's hand on hers tighten as he looked back at her calmly.

"I have reservations for two." He replied back, giving her an air of indifference.

Abruptly, she noticed the girl at his side and frowned in disappointment.

"Name?"

He supplied easily, ignoring her tone. "Damon Salvatore."

Angerly looking down at her sheet list, she scanned for his name. When finding it, she gasped in suprise. Whatever she had read beside his name truly shocked her to the core. Elena looked the woman over in wonder.

"U-Uh, right this way Mr. Salvatore." She blushed profusely, guiding them elsewhere.

What had she seen that made her act so differently all of a sudden? Damon gave a low 'thank you', before flashing a grin down at Elena. Elena was prepared for just about anything at this moment. At finding out Stefan ditched her to go play hero somewhere and dumping his brother onto her out of the blue, Elena couldn't really find it in herself to care anymore about her evening. She was already forced to live like dressing how Caroline would dress, what more could suprise her? Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared to be eatting out back under the stars at candle light. Giving them their seats and a promise a waiter would be with them shortly, the woman left, still not getting over her complete shock of how far Damon went to making this night happen.

Elena sat completely still as Damon looked over his menu silently.

"I know I clean up nice Elena, but you don't have to drool."

Elena gasped and looked away, a blush staining her face. "I-I wasn't!" Of course she wasn't. She just didn't understand why he'd go out of his way to buy her awhole new outfit and shoes and set up this incredible ordeal at Olive Garden. It just reeked of overkill. And _lots _of spent money. All for her... But now that he mentioned it, Elena finally took notice of Damon's attire. A dark suit with a dark purple shirt and tie. Apprently it did kill for him to wear any expressive colors. Elena rolled her eyes in humor. Not finding it in her to retort back to his earlier comment, Elena picked up her menu as well.

* * *

><p>Roughly, an hour and a half had gone by as Damon and Elena ate and made serious casual talk. Or as serious as Damon Salvatore could get. He had made it his personal point to ask her, quiet literally, everything. About how she was when she was child, school, friends and family, her likes and dislikes, her goals and dreams for the future, just her life in general. And in return, finding it only appropriate, Elena asked the same. It wasn't like she particularly cared or anything, but it was the nice thing to do since he made himself so interested in her. She thought nothing of it. Not realizing he was up to something.<p>

"I'm telling you Elena, if I had a big red dog like Elizabeth had, I'd fucking rule the world. No joke." Damon said humorlessly, obviously being completely serious and Elena laughed amusedly.

"You're insane! My beast tamer would kick your ass regardless!" She joked back, sticking her tounge out playfully.

Damon gapped openly, completely appalled. "Are you bringing up Wizards of Waverly place? _Please_, Clifford would _so _make a meal out of your 'tamer'."

Elena laughed even harder, covering her mouth to try and stifle it, but to no avail. How they had gotten into Clifford the big red dog and Wizards was beyond her. They were talking as if they were five year olds, but it was so damn amusing. She never knew Damon had such thoughts of world domination with 'Clifford'. It was hilarious to say the least, she couldn't help but laugh. And it only got funnier when he made his next comment.

"Oh and by the way, you're invited to mine and Jacob's wedding. Invitation will be in the mail." He dryly remarked, tossing a careless shrug.

Elena knew she had to have been hyperventalating.

"I thought you hated Twilight!"

Damon shrugged. "I said I hated Edward, Jacob however is much more manly then that fairy princess."

Elena smiled joyfully. "I didn't know you felt that way about men, Damon." She placed a soft hand atop his. "Glad to know."

Elena was too busy laughing to notice Damon's intense gaze upon their touching hands. It was the only one _she _initiated all night. And it left Damon feeling somewhat dizzy with a warm feeling swimming inside his chest where his heart should be. Abruptly, thoughts came inside his head.

"Elena?" He murmured softly, flipping his hand around to hold hers.

Right then and there, her laughter died. The air becoming suddenly tense and Elena felt like the conversation had literally took a turn for the worse. Glancing at their hands as well, Elena tried to pull hers away, but Damon snapped his fingers to hold it still.

"Uh, Damon..?"

"I want to thank you, Elena."

Elena froze. "For what?"

"For being my date," Elena went to correct him, but Damon beat her to it. "Even if only for the evening."

"Um, I didn't really have a choice..."

"Regardless, thank you." Damon shrugged, ignoring her comment altogether.

It was silent after that for several moments. Elena had a fear deep within her heart that something was wrong, terribly wrong. But she couldn't quiet place the feeling on what it was. Their night had gone fairly well and being Damon, he had to go and ruin it with all this talk of seriousness. Could he not just let it go?

"I need to tell you something, something I'm not sure you'll take kindly too."

Of course he couldn't.

Elena frowned and tried to relax, but found she was unable to. Nevertheless, she waited patiently for him to continue. Grasping her hands alittle firmer, distant blue orbs clashed with hesitant chocolate. Elena sucked in a breath, abruptly just wanting to get up and ditch, but knew she wouldn't get far in her haste escape.

"How do you feel about me?" Damon murmured, any fears he'd once had thrown completely out window. "In all honesty?"

Elena squrimed under his intense gaze but did nothing to look away. She wasn't sure on how to answer him correctly. He wasn't drunk; she wasn't sure one _could _become drunk under so little wine. (Being a vampire also came into the equation.) So he wouldn't become startled by her answer and completely lose whatever cool he had maintained for the evening. But still, she found it hard to even _think_ about whatever feelings she had for the eldest Salvatore. So she countered his question, the only thing she found herself being able to do under the light of the situation.

"Why does it matter, Damon?" Her voice dropping to silent whisper. And if not for his superior hearing, he doubt he would have caught it.

He cleared his throat, clenching her hands in his. "It matters, Elena. If I'm going to tell you something ground breaking, I need to know how I make you feel."

"But why? It won't change anything! It won't change that I'm with your brother, that I'm _in love _with your brother!"

Damon winced at that, but Elena was in too much of a rampage to notice. The invisible stake meeting his heart. (Or whatever was left of it.) Playing it off with his infamous poker face and infuriating smirk, Damon challenged her.

"Even if I told you some not-so-nice things that my _dearest_ brother is scheming?"

He had her attention at that. Elena frowned.

"What're you talking about?"

Damon merely rolled his eyes at her expression. "He hadn't told you? I thought that's one of the things you don't do in a relationship. Keep secrets."

Elena could only call him on his bluff. "You're lying." Because really, she didn't know what else to do, what else to say.

He smirked back at her, completely unfazed. "Am I? That little _thing _that came up, much more serious then you think."

"I trust Stefan." Elena shook her head. "He wouldn't do anything reckless without letting me know."

"Reckless or careless?"

"Does it matter?" Elena narrowed her eyes, digging her nails into Damons skin but he hardly flinched.

Shrugging, Damon pulled one of his hands back to reach into his pocket. Elena, seeing an opening, tried to wrench her hands back, but Damon was much stronger. Pulling out his cell phone, he pressed one. The voicemail option.

"What're you doing?" Elena asked uneasily.

Damon merely shushed her with a silent finger. When hearing the operaters voice, Damon pulled the phone from his ear and pressed the speaker button, putting the phone between them.

_"Last saved message,"_

Abruptly, Elena recgonized the voice.

_"Damon, pick up your damn phone! I know you're there; I swear Damon if you do anything to Elena, _anything _you're going to fucking regret it!"_

It was Stefan. A sudden sigh was heard before her boyfriend retracted his steps in a much calmer tone.

_"Listen up _brother_, you're to only take her out to dinner. I don't really care where, but as long as she's safe and away from Mystic Falls for the night. I'm warning you though, if you try anything on her-" _

Another voice was heard in the background that sounded alot like _her _brother. He was with Jeremy?

_"It's your last night with her, and as much as I know you'll try to make it memorable for yourself, she won't change her mind about me Damon." _He chuckled. _"She loves me and definately more then you. Get your sick fantasy out of your head tonight, because by tomorrow rise, she won't be the both of ours anymore."_

Abruptly, there was another voice, sounding slight angelic, but Elena couldn't place it before the call ended significantly. Suddenly, another thought came to her upon the end of the message...

"Why is he making it seem like I'm-"

"Katherine?" Damon cut in with a raise of his brow.

Elena scrunched her nose in distaste. "I was going to say a slut, but that works too, I guess."

Damon shrugged casually, alittle too calm about this situation in her opinion. Having had enough of this game, Elena gripped Damon's hands back, digging her nails alittle harsher into his. Damon looked back at her, unfazed and emotionless.

"You're going to tell me what's going on right now Damon, or so help me-"

"You'll what, huh Elena, what will you do?"

She evaporated abruptly as the cold hard truth was relieved. She couldn't do anything, except maybe yell her face off, but she doubt that would do much good either. Elena took a moment to contemplate what was going on. How could Stefan assume that she was _both _of theirs? Had she ever made it seem like she had an interest with Damon? Elena pondered this mutely.

"Seems like your _boyfriend _isn't who you thought he was." Damon supplied easily.

Elena, however, couldn't retort back, in too much shock to do anything but breathe and stare off into space. She honestly didn't know what to make of Stefan's words, especially him cussing so freely, when he'd hardly done so before. Elena just didn't know how to go about this situation, she just didn't.

Looking away, she murmured softly, "Can you please take me home." It wasn't a question.

This concerned the eldest Salvatore, not thinking she'd take it so seriously. Afterall, he hadn't given it much thought himself, being the rebel he was and all.

"Elena, I-"

"Damon," She tried again, this time her tone low and deathly serious. "_Please _take me home or I will take it upon myself to walk home."

And he knew she wasn't bluffing. Nodding briefly, Damon called for the waiter for the check, all the while his blue orbs never once leaving her face.

* * *

><p>The drive back to her house was silent and awkward, aleast on Damon's part. Every once and awhile, he'd sneak a glance over at the passangers seat only to see her looking out the window, not a single emotion passing along her face. And it worried him, to be honest. He had never known Elena to be able to mask her feelings so easily; he had always been able to read her, but now, she had locked away whatever emotion she was feeling deep within her heart. And it scared him. It scared the usual aloof Salvatore. And he knew why.<p>

Somewhere in between his silent musings, Elena had pulled out her phone and was swiftly sending out a text message before he even had a chance to blink in her direction. He assumed it must have been his brother, because when they had pulled into her driveway, he was on the porch.

Upon seeing her, Stefan smiled and made his way over to her.

"Hey, I got your message. Glad to see you're still in one piece." He joked lightly, going to put his arms around her but she easily side-stepped him.

Briskly walking past him, Stefan frowned and whipped around to follow her. "Elena? Elena, what's wrong?"

But she ignored him, continuing up towards the house to unlock the front door. At the scene before him, Damon, who was left by the car, frowned as well. The Elena before them wasn't the same one he was joking with over dinner. Though the beast within him very much enjoyed the new badass Gilbert, he himself couldn't tell if the feeling was mutual. Something had happend between him showing her the voicemail and now, and he suddenly realized what.

Chuckling distasefully to himself, Damon maneuvered around the car to Stefan.

"You're in for it little brother."

Whirling around, Stefan snarled, "What did you do?"

Though it was ment to offend, Damon merely smirked back in reply. "Not what _I _did, Steff, this is all on _you_." He nodded briefly, making his way up after Elena. "You should really watch what you say on voicemails."

Realization dawning on him within seconds, Stefan sped past Damon towards Elenas room. Meanwhile, Damon taking slow and dilberate steps, already forseeing how this was going to go. Abruptly though, something caught his eye down the street and he slowed his pace and steered himself to follow the lone figure.

* * *

><p>"Elena please, you have to let me explain!" Stefan pounded on her door, desperation clear in his voice. "I didn't mean it like that, you have to understand. I know Damon loves you Elena, he loves you, but he doesn't get that you don't love him. I was just trying to prove at point, I didn't mean for it to get all twisted up! You weren't even suppose to hear it." He tried explaining, but even to himself, his words came out pathetic. "Elena?"<p>

Clutching the door knob, he used little strength to shove it open. He figured he was already in deep shit, he would apologize for the door later as well. While walking into her room, one thing was definitely missing, the reason why he had gotten no response. Elena was gone, her window evidence that she had crawled out of. Stefan's heart, though unbeating, clenched painfully in his chest. Walking slowly to her window, Stefan sighed unsteadily.

Bonnie had been right. He should have known as well. Of course all of this was going to blow up in his face. Dropping his head down and utter exhaustion, Stefan caught sight of a note on her windowsill. Picking it up cautiously, he opened to notice fairly neat letter.

_Stefan,_

_This is it. I tried to pretend that all of this would work out, somehow, in the end, but I was just fooling myself. We were both fooling ourselves. Every obsticle that has ever crossed our path has done some type of damage to our relationship, and I was too naive to realize just how much damage was inflicted. For the longest time, I thought we were it. That you and I were ment to be together, for however long forever was. That we could have made it through everything and anything and come out of it unscathed. But I was gravely wrong. We aren't perfect. And to even begin to think we were, was just a childish dream. So I've come to terms, rather abruptly. I don't know if you're aware, but I've moved on already. I've accepted that we can't be together. And while you're probably fuming to yourself about this, I've already up and lefted. Whatever tore us apart this time, that's it. There's no going back. Rather it be something about Katherine or your insane jealousy with Damon and I... Damn. I doubt you'll ever read this, but if you do, I love you Stefan. No matter where I am, no matter who I'm with, I love you. And maybe, just maybe, we can get past this too. And if not, I won't be Katherine, you're free to leave whenever you so desire. It won't change my feelings for you, ever. _

_Elena._

_P.S. I want you to be happy and I do hope that you would allow the same for me..._

The letter dated back a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p>By the time Damon had reached the runaway, she was already half bent next to a tree and weezing rather loudly with sobs. Sighing softly, he walked slowly over to her as to not startle her and placed a gentle hand on her back.<p>

"Are you okay?" He really did want to stick his foot in his mouth.

Whipping her head up to look at him, Elena yelled. "Do I look okay, Damon?"

"If you were gonna be this upset about the whole ordeal, you shouldn't have taken off like that." As in after-thought, he added, "If you head back now, you might catch him."

Elena cleared her throat and whipped at her face. "I'm not upset, I-I'm overwhelmed." Disregarding his last statement.

Damon cocked his head to the side and moved back slightly to give her some room.

"About?"

Elena merely shook her head, straightening up.

"It's bad for your health to withhold your feelings like that." He dead-panned.

Elena scoffed. "That's just it, my feelings! My feelings are what got me here, right now! It's all their fucking fault!" She screamed, pounding her fists at her chest, right above her heart. Flashing in front of her, Damon grabbed her hands and held them to his chest, effectively restraining her.

Damon tsked under his breath. "You can't help what you feel, Elena. Trust me, I've tried."

But she just wasn't having any of that. Trying to retrieve herself from him, she started yelling oncemore.

"You don't understand, _Damon_, everything was perfectly fine! Stefan and I were happy together. We were there for eachother, we talked about whatever was on our mind, we hungout almost everyday, did everything anyone would do. He was so good to me. I was happy with him, I _loved _him Damon. I _loved _him. Why wasn't that enough?" By now, she was sobbing again, tears trailing down her cheeks as she slowly fell to the floor, Damon following suit.

Cupping her cheek, he gently moved her face up to his.

"It isn't you, Elena. I've _seen _you. That time out in Georgia? The Elena you are now, isn't you." He tried to explain, hushing her when she tried to cut in. "You don't want all the affections swallowing you whole. You just want someone every now and then make you feel needed and loved. You want to be free. To go out and party, and have a good time regardless who you're with. You want someone who can call you out on your mistakes, not sit quitely by while you make them again. You want someone to make you a better you. You want jokes and sarcastic conversations. You want someone who can make you laugh without getting completely embarrassed on innuendo comments."

Elena didn't understand. Leaning back slightly, Damon dug in his pocket and retrieved the note he had collected earlier this evening and flashed it in her eye sight.

"You want stupid love notes that don't make any sense at all at first glance, until that someone else, your true significant other, tells you."

Noting it was the same note she had recieved earlier, she took it from his hand and began to open it, only to see three lone numbers and nothing else.

143.

"I-I don't understand," She murmured lowly, meshing her eye brows together in confusion.

Honestly, it wasn't a terrible suprise to know that she didn't know what it ment. Although he had assumed she would, she was afterall into the texting world along with all the other mentally challenged teenage humans. Easily shaking his head, he leaned back down, touching foreheads briefly. Though it might've been wrong to think so, Damon couldn't help but notice how beautiful she seemed while so crestfallen.

"And last of all, you don't want perfect," He whispered, his breath fanning against her face making her flush. "You want me."

Nothing more was sad as he crashed his lips alittle too aggressively to hers. But she thought nothing of it. Afterall, when it came to Damon, Elena didn't mind rough all that much.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke to the sound of her phone blaring next to her ear. Groaning, she turned over and patted her desk until she found it. Bringing it to her face, she examined it closely. Seeing the caller ID, she slowly sat up and clicked the talk button, none too gently.<p>

"Yes, Bonnie?"

_"'Lena, where are you? What's going on?"_

Scrunching her nose, she asked, "What do you mean? I'm home, why, what's wrong?"

_"What's going on with Stefan? He had been acting strange all night last night after he got back from your house!"_

So it was Bonnie who she had heard on the other end of the voicemail last night. Recalling last nights events rather vividly, Elena sighed tiredly.

"Uh, listen Bon? Can I talk to you about it later? I'm exhausted and I think straight right now. Meet up for lunch?"

_"It's _past _lunch, sweety. We need to talk now."_

Abruptly, she felt her phone vibrate against her ear. Elena coughed awkwardly.

"Promise I'll letcha in on it later, gotta go, love ya, byeeee!" Successfully cutting of any other words Bonnie's was forming.

It was a text.

_"Morning beautiful, sleep well? ;)"_

Smiling to herself, she wrote back, "Not really. I didn't very much enjoy the teasing you gave me last night. ;x"

A moment later;

_"Ah well. Up for round two tonight? I'll play nice this time."_

"Fuck you. xD"

Elena moved to get up, but her phone instantly vibrated oncemore.

_"When? ;)"_

Laughing to herself, she moved her fingers swiftly across the letters. "Ass!"

She waited another moment to see if he'd write back, but when not feeling the vibration to alert her of a new text message, she figured he'd given up and dropped the phone on her bed. Reaching around her room, she gathered her discarded clothes and made for the bathroom. Abruptly, something caught her eye. Turning to her desk, she picked up the note Damon had given her the previous night.

143.

She had still yet to understand what that ment. Damon had even yet to tell her, had completely ignored her when she asked him about it. Only smiled at her knowingly, as if the answer was just going to pop in her mind. Suddenly, she was spun around, forced to drop her clothes, and clashed into a well-built chest. Gasping silently, she would have nearly fallen back if it wasn't for the strong pair of arms incircling her waist.

"I said when, not where." A smooth deep voice purred in her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

Not knowing what else to say, Elena smiled, wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and gave him a brief kiss to his lips. Wanting more, Damon made to deepen the kiss and that's where Elena found her chance. Leaning her head back, she smiled softly.

"What does it mean?"

Damon merely raised an eye brow.

"The letter, I mean." She clarified. "143, what does it mean?"

Smiling slightly as well, Damon twisted Elena around so her back was pressed to his chest. Crossing his arms over her and placing his chin on her shoulder, he stared down at the letter.

"Originally, I had sent more." He started, scoffing quickly next, "But my darling _brother _stole them on you before you had a chance to read them."

Elena gapped openly, completely appalled. "What did he do with them?"

Damon casually shrugged. "Burnt them all."

Before she had a chance to say another word, he finished, "Do you really want to know what it means?"

Elena nodded mutely, anxious to hear it. Running his hands down her arms, he breathed in her ear,

"1 4 3." He nodded absently, clutching her tighter as if she'd just slip away. "I love you."

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap! :) This came out like utter crap after awhile... But I wanna post it anyways. :) Yes, it ends like that. Wanna different ending, come up with one on your own. This is merely a oneshot. So reviews are greatly accepted and appreciated. Thank youuu. (:<p> 


End file.
